disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fairy Godmother Academy (Part 1)
'The Fairy Godmother Academy (Part 1) '''is the 1st episode of Season 25. Summary Sofia is sent to Fairy Godmother Academy in Aventurine when Disney Junior Elementary School is hosting an exchange program, but while she, Captain Jake, and Connor are preparing to leave for their host schools, Kwazii is worried about seeing them go. Plot The episode begins at Disney Junior Elementary School where an exchange program is being hosted, offering the students the chance to spend a semester at a foreign school. Sofia, Captain Jake, and Kwazii visit the school gym, where several representatives have put up booths to promote their magical country. Captain Jake had already signed up for a cool school in Metropolis called Super Hero High, but Sofia is overwhelmed by all the choices, and can't decide where to go. Mal, hosting her own booth, suggests that she goes to Dragon Hall on the Isle of the Lost. Sofia envisions herself visiting the villainous school in the punkiest clothes she's always wanted to wear, but after imagining herself eating disgusting-looking food in the Cafeteria, she decides she'd rather go somewhere less evil. She also wants to see lots of art and music, so Kwazii suggests visiting the Starlight School, in Japan. Sofia imagines herself sightseeing and admiring the dresses and buildings, but is freaked out when she imagines meeting the LoLi Gothic fashion designer, Maya Yumekōji, and going through his mansion. Kwazii and Captain Jake suggest TV Academy, Ever After High, Regal Academy, and Super Hero High, but Sofia is worried that she'll miss out on something good if she picks the wrong place. Kwazii tells Sofia that she needs to pick a school to visit, or she'll be stuck in Disney Junior Elementary School, which Sofia knows. A preteen girl named Birdie appears and suggests she visits the Fairy Godmother Academy in a faraway place called Aventurine, as it has a bit of everything: magic, arts, and enchanting animals! Sofia daydreams about touring Aventurine, learning new magic spells, and even having her very own magic wand and magic animal companion. She decides that the Fairy Godmother Academy is the best school for her. Captain Jake also points out that it's the only destination she can pick; because she spent so much time imagining her travels, all the other booths have packed up and gone home. Sofia signs up and she and her friends left for their last class to take their test. In Ocean-ology, Sofia, Miles, Doc and Connor were struggling on their test while Captain Jake finished his in seconds. Then, after everyone finished their tests, the kids heard the end of class bell ring and they ran off to home just as Sofia, Miles, Captain Jake, Doc, and Connor come out last looking exhausted from the test. Kwazii meets them at the school gates after he left from Pirate-ology Class and he asks his friends how the Ocean-ology test went as Sofia approached him, she tells him that the test was hard but she and her friends survived it as she lets out a heavy sigh and Kwazii comforts her. Later, in the Octopod, Kwazii was in his room, drinking hot chocolate and writing a new song called I’ll Be Missing You, just for him and his band, the Octonaut Stars, to sing at Sofia's good luck party on Sunday. As he stopping writing, Kwazii looked up to the surface of the ocean through the glass dome window and looked concerned. Then he thought about Sofia leaving for the Fairy Godmother Academy in Aventurine, and his other friends leaving for their own host schools they will be visiting. At the castle, Sofia was studying in her room when Baileywick entered with some mail for her. He gives it to her and leaves as Sofia opened an envelope with a letter, realizing that it was from the Fairy Godmother Academy. As Sofia read the letter, her eyes widened with surprise and she was breathless at what she just read on the letter. The next day at Disney Junior Elementary School, Kwazii, Captain Jake, Connor, Amaya, Greg, Miles, Doc, and Sheriff Callie were walking together just when Kwazii and Captain Jake heard their friend, Sofia, call to them, and they turned to see her holding up a piece of paper and having a big smile on her face while Prince James and Princess Amber were at her sides, looking proud of their stepsister. Sofia excitedly shouts to Kwazii and Captain Jake that she got accepted to become a host student at the Fairy Godmother Academy as she runs over to her two pirate pals and gave both of them a tight hug! Captain Jake and Kwazii congratulated Sofia and hugged her back. But while Captain Jake was happy to hear that Sofia will be leaving for her visit to the Fairy Godmother Academy this coming Monday, Kwazii felt sad as tears slipped out of his eyes and he looked over Sofia's shoulder at his other friends, who looked happy for their princess friend, but also sad that she will be leaving soon. Just as Sofia ended the hug, she and Captain Jake noticed Kwazii slightly crying tears of both happiness and sadness. So to cheer him up, Sofia wiped Kwazii's tears and Captain Jake picked the insides of Kwazii's mouth to form a smile on his face and Kwazii lets out a laugh, which made him feel better. Then, after Kwazii calmed down, he and his friends walked into the school together while Sofia chatted away about the Fairy Godmother Academy. After school, Kwazii, Captain Barnacles, and Peso were practicing and singing their new song while Pearl the Lothea was watching them. They finish singing and Kwazii stretches his arms, then looks at his gift for Sofia that he made with his magic. He lets out a deep sigh as he clutched it in his paw while Pearl tried to lighten her Terra Rancher up. An assembly was being held in the auditorium after school the next afternoon and Kwazii, Captain Jake, and Sofia came in just for Sofia, Captain Jake, and Connor to go up on stage and receive their magical passes to a portal that will take them to their new host schools. However, Kwazii was anxious as Captain Jake turned to face him and tell him to snap out of it, and remind him that they’ll be back on next Friday after this coming Friday, but Kwazii was too anxious to listen. Then, Captain Jake let out a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes then grabbed Kwazii's paw and pulled him into the auditorium while Kwazii stammered that he would rather go back to the Octopod to continued playing his new song and struggled to break free of his friend's grip with his super strength just as they and Sofia met up with Connor, Amaya, and Greg who greeted them and congratulated her and Captain Jake. On the stage, Sofia, Connor, and Captain Jake have received congrats from the Magic-ology teacher, Amalthea, and she had given them and some other students magical passes to the magical worlds they will be visiting in a few days. After the assembly, Sofia eyed at her magical pass just as she turned to see Amaya snatch the magical pass, to Wizard City where Ravenwood is, from Connor and she examined the pass in amazement as Greg joined in with shock and surprise. While Amaya and Greg looked at the pass, Connor tried to get it back from his friends while Kwazii, Sofia, Captain Jake, Izzy, and Cubby laughed. It was Sunday later, and that evening, Kwazii was practicing his song and playing his electric blue guitar while his sister, Ribbon, and his Terra Monster pal, Pearl the Lothea, were listening to it and they were impressed on how he played and sung his song. After Kwazii sung the last line of his new song, Ribbon and Pearl clapped their paws as Ribbon compliments her brother and Pearl squeaks with awe as Kwazii thanks them and then puts his guitar aside, thinking that he is ready to play his song at Sofia's good luck party tonight. He sits down on his bed right next to Ribbon and Pearl hops on his lap as Kwazii rubs her back, and his expression turns sad again. He was really going to miss Sofia, who was going to leave for the Fairy Godmother Academy, Captain Jake was going to leave for Super Hero High, and Connor was going to leave for Ravenwood. Ribbon quickly noticed Kwazii's sad look and decides to cheer him up by tackling him onto his bed and giving him a good tickle since he is so ticklish. Pearl also joins in the tickle fight as the two cats laughed and tickled each other! After the tickle fight was over, Kwazii, Ribbon, and Pearl settled down and sat right up. Kwazii tells Ribbon that he was going to miss Sofia, Captain Jake, and Connor because they were like his own children, but he guessed that it's time for them to grow up and leave this world behind. Patting his shoulder and giving him a comforting smile, Ribbon comfortably says to Kwazii to not worry and that he'll see them again when they come back. Then, she pulls out her iDisney phone to remind Kwazii that his friends are an email and a phone call away, just as Kwazii looks at the time with wide eyes and suddenly remembers Sofia's party! He and the Octonaut Stars better hurry or else they'll be late and won't make it to the party in time to play their new song! As Kwazii (in his rockstar form) met up with Captain Barnacles and Peso, who both had their instruments on them, he teleports himself and his friends to the castle's ballroom and made it on time. Kwazii, Captain Barnacles, and Peso then started up their instruments and played their new song as everyone watched, looking impressed and loving the new song. While the Octonaut Stars were playing their song, Kwazii looked over to Sofia and her family, and she smiled at him as Kwazii smiled back. After the Octonaut Stars finished their song, everyone in the ballroom cheered and clapped just as King Roland and Queen Miranda thank Kwazii, Captain Barnacles, and Peso for coming to play their song for Sofia before she leaves for the Fairy Godmother Academy and then invites them to stay and enjoy the party. The Octonaut Stars gladly accepted the king's offer. Everyone was having a great time in Sofia's good luck party, but Kwazii noticed that Sofia wasn't around, so he went around the castle to look for her. Just then, he spots her inside her room, packing up her clothes for tomorrow morning, but Kwazii could tell that she didn't look happy by reading her aura, which was rainy day blue, which means that she was sad. Kwazii enters Sofia's room, and just as Sofia turned to face him, she asked him what he was doing in her room as Kwazii replies that he was just looking for her and then asks her what was wrong and also asks if she was excited to go to the Fairy Godmother Academy tomorrow morning. Sofia replies that she is is, however, she says that after hearing Kwazii's song, she begins to think that maybe she shouldn't go because she will miss everything and everyone from her home, but she will mostly miss Kwazii as she went over to him to hug him. As Sofia hugged Kwazii, he hugs her back and he tells her that he will miss her too and apologizes for be so anxious and worried about her leaving. Then, Kwazii tells Sofia to not worry and that they'll contact her no matter how far away they will be, and uses his Lolirock Crystal Spell to make a crystal star in his paw and give it to Sofia so it can remind her of her friends and family back home. Sofia thanks Kwazii for the gift as Kwazii says that he and the others have another surprise for her, Captain Jake, and Connor/Catboy at Starlight Beach. After Sofia's good luck party was over, Kwazii, Captain Barnacles, and Peso asked for King Roland and Queen Miranda's permission to take Sofia to Starlight Beach, and they told the Octonauts yes. As they left the castle, Kwazii blindfolds Sofia and he leads her to the beach while Captain Barnacles and Peso helped her watch her step. Later, as the three Octonauts and Sofia made it to Starlight Beach, Kwazii saw the Cat Car parked at the beach as well and then Bucky floating on the sparkly water of Sparkle Ocean. He even saw Catboy and Captain Jake were blindfolded too by Owlette, Gekko, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully. When Sofia asked what the surprise was, the blindfolds on hers, Catboy's, and Captain Jake's eyes were removed by their friends and to their surprise, a party with snacks, drinks, and a campfire was being held there! Every one was there to congratulate Captain Jake, Sofia, and Catboy! Shellington, Dashi, Tweak, Professor Inkling, Tunip and the Vegimals, Ribbon, Doc and her toys, Miles and the rest of Mission Force One, Sheriff Callie, Peck, Toby, even the Descendants and the Star Darlings were there too, and so were Jade and Ruby! As Sofia, Captain Jake, and Catboy ran down, along with their friends following behind them, Sofia hugged both Jade and Ruby, who hugged her back and said good luck and that they will miss her, and Catboy used his super cat jump to jump up and high five Carlos De Vil, who high fived him back and congratulated him for having to go to Ravenwood. Then as everyone settled down and wrapped themselves in a blanket, they started roasting marshmallows, eating delicious snacks, drinking soda, and even singing songs. Sofia leaned on Kwazii and said that this is the best good luck party ever, and Kwazii adds that this will probably be the best party that no one will ever forget, as he and all of his friends partied, ate, drank, and laughed in the warmth of the campfire and under the moonlight. After the party, it was midnight, and everyone packed up and went their separate ways as Sofia thanked Kwazii again for the gift, and Catboy and Captain Jake also thanked him for giving them a crystal star, too, to remind them of their friends, family, and home. Some time later, Sofia had her things packed and she used her magical pass to get to Aventurine, then travels there and stands at the entrance of her host school, worried that maybe she's made a wrong choice and she won't fit in. But when she enters the school and discovers that most of the other students are very nice as she was introduced by her new roommate Trinity, she knows she'll be just fine, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses * Magic Electric Guitar * Super Strength * Teleporting Power * Magical aura reading * Lolirock Crystal Spells Song(s) * I’ll Be Missing You Characters * Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 25 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Friendship Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Inspirations Category:Episodes based on books Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Sequels Category:Part One of the Stories Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes with songs Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 25 images Category:Sofia the First images Category:Sofia images Category:Book-inspired episodes Category:Complete Season 25 episodes Category:Monster High Category:Season Premieres Category:Group images Category:James images Category:Amber images Category:Season 25 episodes based on cartoons Category:Season 25 episodes based on books